vilous_fandomfandomcom-20200214-history
Her Blood On Your Hands: Part 4
This story is from Old Age Canon. Some of the lore may have changed. Author: WinterAnswer Previous: Her Blood On Your Hands: Part 3, Continued: Her Blood On Your Hands: Part 5 "Sao," Aduli greeted Nuly as she walked in, the remnants of a headache drifting into nonexistence, "I've got a surprise for you." Nuly stopped in her stride, back straightening, eyes enlarging, and ears lowering. "Uh, surprise?" This didn't sound good. "Not that kind of surprise," she reassured her after giggling a bit. "Follow me." She moved past Nuly and out of the door. She heard Aduli tell the guard by her door that they we're ready and the guard started leading them down the stairs. They then went down the halls Nuly never ventured down before, the names of officers scratched into the wood of the many doors she saw. The guard pressed the last door on the left open for the two females and they entered. Nuly's eyes widened as she crossed the entrance to the large room: an enormous, multi-colored circular carpet that presented a stitched-in representation of the great sun laid in the middle while on the walls were racks of practice and actual weapons. Even a couple of sets of armor were placed in a far corner while a lit metal chandelier illuminated much of the room. "Impressive, is it not?" Aduli asked Nuly, who most likely saw her bewildered expression. "I asked for a place to privately train and when I suggested they let us use their personal sparring room, they were all too happy to allow us to." "It's beautiful," Nuly softly said, still gawking at the supreme interior architecture. Apprentices weren't allowed in many rooms of the keep, permitted to spar only outside and sleep in the barracks that were located in a separate substantial tent. She was so distracted that Nuly didn't have time to grab the practice spear Aduli had thrown with a quick, "Catch." The wooden rod bounced painfully off her muzzle and fell to the carpet. Aduli let out a light giggle, holding her own spear at the ready. Nuly rubbed it off while she picked up her spear. Her eyes were quick to target Aduli, ready to defend herself if she decided to unexpectedly attack her. Instead, Aduli's spear tapped Nuly's designated spot to begin their sparring exercise. She placed herself in front of Aduli, who was dressed only in a black fabric skirt. She had suggested the same for Nuly, and she took the advice. A cloth skirt felt better to practice in than a leather one. Aduli hammered down on the carpet with the end of her spear, which turned into a rhythmic pattern, like the sound of war drums. "Ready?" she grinningly asked. "Ready." Again, with that one word, they were at it, spears clashing and ricocheting off each other while their sounds bounced off the walls. When they were at rest, both of them circling each other and awaiting for another moment to attack, Aduli's face was filled with battle hunger. She bore her teeth threateningly, her eyes wide. She hissed and barked at Nuly, sometimes before an attack to inspire fear in her. "Come on!" she yelled impatiently at Nuly, "Growl at me, do something that frightens me!" She ended her sentence with a high-pitched scream, her hair standing on end. Nuly's right foot retreated one step, and Aduli saw this. "Don't back down! Never show fear to the enemy! Never! Now let me hear your war cry!" Nuly inhaled a gulp of air, opening her maw wide to present all her teeth to Aduli. The shriek she produced was brutal, so powerful it made her shake. Aduli showcased a delighted expression on her face. "Good!" she said right before brandishing her spear with a quick and heavy strike. Nuly blocked it, and barely defended against the second one. "So you have defense now?!" she heckled her. "Now grow some fangs and actually attack me!" It wasn't the last insult she would snap at her, each one chipping away at Nuly's focus and attitude. "Was your former clan a clan of cripples? Because you surely fight like one!" Now that one struck a nerve. "Shut it!" Nuly screamed with a broad swipe that only met empty air as Aduli backed out of it's reach. The heavy attack left her open and Aduli's spear slapped against her neck. Another couple of blows hit her thigh and knee before a deep hit impacted against her back. Nuly groaned from the pain and her injured pride. "You don't have to get so personal with your insults, you know," she spat out. "Well, I'm sorry," she retorted teasingly, "I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. Would you like to rest so you can come up with your own?" Nuly didn't like the look Aduli gave her, the same expression many of the people who discharged nasty comments at her family and her when they first came to the southern lands. The look only fueled her inner rage. "Angry?" Aduli then asked her. "Yes," she responded maddeningly, "I am." "Good! Embrace that angry! Let it enhance you. Let it inspire you to break your enemies." Aduli's tone and expression told Nuly she was completely serious about what she suggested. She nodded, rising off the carpet and reforming her posture. "But don't let it make you unfocused!" Aduli added. "Only fools let their rage control them." She nodded again, and another exercise was started. It wasn't the usual exercise Nuly was expecting, and it became even more unusual when Aduli egged her on to insult her as well. "Come on! Don't you have any respect for yourself or your family. And not to mention your own clan! Curse at me! Call me a bitch! A cunt! Something!" Nuly couldn't deny her request. "You are an old, broken, honor-less whore!" The words rang loud throughout the room, and Aduli's ears rose a bit, as did her smile when she heard them. "Yes! But don't cut too deep. I'm a sensitive, old, broken, honor-less whore!" She crackled with laughter, jabbing with her spear before Nuly's own spear slapped hard against Aduli's bicep. The strike was hardly noticed, but Nuly didn't care, her mind in a heavy haze of fury. "Scream, Sao! Scream!" she demanded. "Let out that battle cry of yours. Let me hear it again!" She did, but Nuly's first try didn't please her. "No! Louder! Bolder! Something that will make me piss from fright!" Again she tried, sometimes so hard that she couched as her throat became raw. The result was a loss in focus and she gained a few more hits for it. Their spear exercise went for the majority of their time, Aduli outclassing and besting Nuly in every match. For Nuly, it didn't matter. She only wanted to learn and she knew, with time, her own skills would become honed. But for now, she would be Aduli's sparring and punching post. Deep, painful bruises plagued her skin while her muscles ached. "Let's do wrestling next," Aduli suggested, Nuly's tongue hanging out of her mouth as she panted. They discarded their wooden rods and assumed their stances. Like last time no claws or teeth would be used. The match would end when one of them conceded or scratched. For Nuly, wrestling was a kind of talent of hers. She wasn't one to grapple, but she found many of her fellow peers had difficulty winning when they fought against her. Her instructors had also seen her abnormal fluency at avoiding becoming clenched or chocked. People found it hard to catch her limbs, and even when they did, Nuly recovered them with ease. Nuly's confidence spiked as she and Aduli faced each other again on the carpet, arms and legs positioned in the right places. The mark to start was always Aduli's doing, her actions a flash after a singular word. This time, Aduli tackled Nuly, trying to push her to the ground for a good starting advantage. It had worked, partly, pushing her only far enough to force her to land on her bottom. Aduli then let go, jumping up to press down on Nuly's chest, but she was quick to push her away. Nuly went on the offense this time, locking her left hand around Aduli's right wrist while their other hands gripped one another as they stood. The tops of their chests pressed together, necks intertwining with each other. The struggle between the two lasted only a few second. Like Aduli did to Nuly in their first match together in her quarters, she placed a leg behind her and tripped her to the floor. With Aduli on the ground, Nuly searched an arm or leg to restrain and stretch, but ever opportunity she found was cast off. Aduli's limbs were very strong, refined from years of battle and warfare. Underneath her fur, Nuly could feel wounds that had scarred over. Offense turned to defense the moment Aduli slipped out of Nuly's grip. Nuly attempted to press her away and escape, but Aduli's weight anchored her, her grip too powerful. As Nuly laid on her back, Aduli went for her right arm. The northern soldier twisted, hugging the arm over the length of her abdomen while her legs clasped over Nuly's chest. She leaned back, properly pushing Nuly's arm to hyperextension. A heaving pain shot through her elbow to her shoulder. "Ah! Stop!" Nuly yelped. "You've won!" Aduli then released her, Nuly swiftly retracting her arm back. She grimaced as it ached, rubbing it with a consulting hand. Aside from her arm, her self-esteem was wounded as well. Nuly had thought she could at least best Aduli at this sport, but she was proven to be inexperienced once more. So much to learn, she thought. Aduli would happily teach her, and not so delicately at times as she seemed to enjoy feeling and watching Nuly squirm in pain. Nuly frowned when she saw the guard holding two plates with three strips of meat on each, the same grotesque meal she devoured last night. "Again?" she whiningly asked Aduli. "Yes. Just don't think about it. Let it just fill your belly." Nuly cast out the thoughts that caused her to become queasy, only focusing on her hunger and the meat's taste. "Expect that for dinner every night." "Where do they get the meat?" Nuly asked. "I'm not the one to answer that question," Aduli answered after licking her plate. "But be sure not to ask anyone else. Remember your oath of secrecy. Tell no one." In days, Nuly's bruises and the occasional cut would heal. In weeks, she would apply the knowledge Aduli would give her as new lessons were introduced. And as Nuly patiently practiced with her, she would relay the details of her past to her. Aduli was born to Clan Aciouli in the very northern regions, and though the clan was small by many standards, they were cultured fighters. They were also known as great hunters, selling leather and meat to those who would purchase them. When the day Rain Silves came to ask for their clan to merge with Clan Shigu, they swiftly agreed to. "Hell, we were surprised that she even considered us!" And Clan Shigu was quick to accept them among themselves, knowing their reputation as fierce warriors. All able bodies were required to join the Shigu army, and Aduli joyfully did so. She accompanied Rain as she traveled the plains and mountains of north Vilous with her ever enlarging army. She asked every clan and village she happened upon to pool themselves with Clan Shigu. Most did, but the few who refused her offer were quickly wiped out. There would be those who defected, but several whole clans were slaughtered by heavy blades and sharp teeth when a certain amount of loyalty could not be met. Aduli told Nuly stories of Rain's campaign through the north which then turned to the conquest of the south. "Most of us knew the story of the creation of Vilous," Aduli continued on. "The eternal curse of bloodshed among our people. Rain said that with the removal of the southern sergal, our curse would be lifted." Aduli eyes were wide and looked to be deep in thought and recollection. Nuly sat and listened to her in the stark silence of the officer's sparring room. "She also believed herself to be one of the holy objects of Vilous. When we found the other objects, she said, she would eat them, absorb their power. With that, the son of sun would be reborn, and all sergal would have command over the world." The story enthralled Nuly, but also particularly frightened her. Was Silves actually ready to murder thousands upon thousands of her own species for the conquest of the globe? And were her followers ready to do the same? "Did you believe her?" Nuly asked neutrally. "We did," Aduli answered, "we all believed what she said. She had unified all the northern sergal into one clan. From centuries of killing and maiming one another, we were finally one. We all believed her, believe we could one day end our suffering. Rain was our future. She was our way to power." Aduli eyes stared off into space. "Would you like to tell me why you left now?" Nuly reservedly asked. Aduli looked to be heavy with grief now, her face devoid of any joy as she locked eyes with her. "I left because I realized that the death of all southern sergal would not bring our redemption. At first, the slaughter of many for the redemption of all didn't sound bad. But I realized how misled we were when we came upon a southern village. "We had clearly won the battle, and we were beginning to gather the bodies. But one last soldier was still standing. A crowd had gathered around her. She had already killed three others with her dagger. She was protecting her cub, who was in her arms. She wouldn't give up, and when the General came, the crowd parted for her to see the soldier. She waved her knife at Rain, baring her teeth at her. 'I'll kill all of you! I'll kill every last one of you if try to take my child!' she said. The General smiled at her. She wanted to fight her, alone and without a weapon. "The soldier faced off against her, knife still in her hand. Even with it, she was no match for Rain. No chance for her or her child. When she was on the ground, Rain snatch the cub from her arms." Aduli sighed, her frame foretelling some kind of disturbance in her mind. "I've seen many times Rain's cruelty towards children. She would rip their fur off, tear their skin, bite off their limbs, and sometimes shallow them whole if they were small enough. It destroyed the enemies morale, she said. It did, but it also infuriated them. We had accepted it, accepted her ways of dealing with the enemy. But I had thought she had at least some degree of honor in herself, even towards a mother that had fought so dearly for her cub. At least give her the honor of a quick death for both her and the child." Aduli's voice was strained, as if she was arguing with someone. "But she didn't. Instead, she made the mother watch as she tore her child apart. First, she bite off the ears, then she clawed out the eyes, and after that, she bite off the limbs. Each time, the child just squirmed in her hand. The mother screamed, the child screamed, but the Shigu, they all just laughed as Rain chewed the last remains of the cub, the bones cracking inside her mouth." Aduli eyes became teary, her body beginning to shake. "I didn't understand it. I didn't understand how this could be..." she trailed off, her hands rubbing down her face. "This wasn't the way it was supposed to be," she whimpered while she hid her tears. "This wasn't honorable. This wasn't right. It was senseless. This wasn't the way to redemption. It was only senseless carnage. I thought we were honorable, but I was wrong." She wiped her tears which dampened the fur on her face. "I couldn't do it. I could no longer be a part of this. I ran during a battle, away from the fighting. "So far, I ran so far," she said under her breath. "I couldn't go home. I couldn't go anywhere but south. I abandoned my armor and spear. I didn't care if I died. I had betrayed my clan, the clan I once had pride to be a part of. Now, I was roaming hot deserts, lost. I had survived by eating the desert animals, but my thirst was killing me little by little. I came upon a convoy and I took the chance to ask them for some water. "I had half expected them to kill me at the first sight of me, but instead, they gave me water, even food. I wanted nothing to do with Clan Shigu, but I knew the army still marched on, killing all that stood before it. I had nightmares about them coming in the night to find me, Rain's golden eyes staring happily at me as she devoured my arms." She went on to tell how she traveled to the Reono capital, asking for refugee from the southern generals when she confessed herself to be a former Shigu soldier. She offered her knowledge about their ways, their tactics, and how they trained. In exchange, she gained protection and shelter. She found what she knew was very valuable to Clan Reono. When she finished her eyes still looked to be very moist, but she still rose off the carpet. "That's enough about me for now. Come on, I've still got some more grapples I want you to learn." Nuly's ears twitched one night as she approached Aduli's door, musical notes apparently resonating from behind it. She opened to see Aduli holding a lute, her claws picking at the fine strings. The combination of notes produced a soothing melody, one that Nuly enjoyed. "Sit down, Sao. I have a song for you to learn." Indeed she did as Aduli's vocal tones turned to gentle howls, words rendered into high whispers. We march through fire We march through blood But we do not fear any Because we are protected By Our Mother General She keeps us safe She keeps us warm But we are there too To strike down those who mean her harm With her, we are invincible With us, she is untouchable She is Our Mother General She loves us like her own She welcomes us with open arms And we all give each other loving smiles Keep your spirit strong Give your loyalty only to her And she will promise to love you This is our pledge To Our Mother General The room was now eerily silent as Aduli's fingers ceased playing. "This time, sing along with me." Her index claw flicked a string and she begun again. For their whole session that night, they would sing songs, each dedicated to the Shigu way. It would not be the only night Aduli suggested that they stay in her room. Another week, Nuly found Aduli in her room without any clothing. It wasn't too embarrassing to see a sergal without any clothes on, especially in this suppressing heat. But Nuly had gotten so used to seeing Aduli with them, she nearly backed out of the room completely with a quick apology. Aduli beckoned her back. "Today we're grooming each other." "Is it necessary?" Nuly asked as she treaded back in. "I've already washed yesterday." "Doesn't matter. We Shigu clean each other, after battles and during rest. I know the southerns do too, but not as often as it seems. Again, it's all about our social bond. Now strip down and come sit in front of me." Nuly did so, even though her own modesty rallied against it. Aduli's large legs flanked Nuly as she settled herself between them on the wooden floor, her back to Aduli. Aduli scooted closer to her, placing the pads of her hands on her shoulders. "So nervous, Sao. Relax." Aduli started combing Nuly's black mane gently with her claws, careful not to scarp her skin or pull too hard. "You wash well. Such a nice color." Her hands went to many places, from the back of her head to her shoulders to her entire back. One of Aduli's claws then traced Nuly's scar, all the way to the middle of her spine. "What's the story behind this cut?" Nuly decided to relent the story to Aduli, considering she had told her so much about herself. "Some bastard said that I looked like a filthy motherless northern slut and I said back to him, 'Go chock on your father's cock.' We then started fighting, and this was one of the few cuts he gave me," she taped the scar lightly with a finger. "I still beat his small ass, and his friend too for trying to save him." "Ah, such a fierce female I have here," Nuly heard Aduli say behind her, no doubt smiling to herself. "Why didn't you say that when we fighting spears for the first time?" "I'm a little more...reserved when talking to people I like." "I'm so honored that you like me," Aduli chattered. Nuly then felt Aduli bury the tip of her nose on the top of her back, her breath warming the skin underneath her fur. "Hmmm," Aduli moaned, sounding as if she enjoyed her scent. "You smell like home." Nuly could felt Aduli's vocals vibrated on her back, the sensation strange while her hands were placed on her biceps. "You smell like...the northern lands." The tone of her words and the massaging of her hands were both increasing Nuly's uneasiness. "When was the last time you were groomed?" "It's been a few months," Nuly responded neutrally. "Ah, it has for me too. These southerners have combs and tools that they use, but it's just so...impersonal." Nuly stayed quiet while Aduli reviewed her fur, taking times to nibble out knots and unruly patches. As the grooming session went on, Aduli would inch herself closer to the point Nuly could feel her chest against her back. Aduli seemed to be enjoying her time, taking long moments to probe and go over the areas of her neck. All the while, she grumbled softly, her hands so delicate to the touch. Nuly froze, a shock of fear shooting through her body as Aduli's jaws came around her neck, the tips of her teeth dancing across her skin. Aduli slowly moved her jaws up and down, like she was deciding whether or not to clamp down. Hot breathes heaved on Nuly's fur, and she could hear Aduli lightly laughing. Slowly but surely, she opened her maw and drew herself back. "Did I make you nervous, dear?" Nuly put out a grin. "Only a little," she said when she turned her head, "Your breath frightened me more though." Aduli snickered and continued with her task and when she was finished, she said, "Your turn." They switched places, Nuly working a distance compared to how close Aduli was. She was careful and methodical, but she was also hesitant to use her teeth to pick out lumps of hair. Aduli proved helpful with the occasional tip, and time past relatively fast as they talked, Nuly getting grains of sand in her month ever so often. "Sao, are you a virgin?" Aduli asked out of the blue. It was an odd question, and Nuly felt awkward answering it. "No, I'm not." She didn't feel obligated to ask Aduli the same question. "Ah, how many males have you been with?" "Two." "Hmmm, careful with your pick I see. I don't say this with much pride, but I believe I've been with fourteen." "That's quite a number. You like yourself some excitement on the sheets, huh?" "I'm a soldier. On the battlefield, you live day to day, not knowing if it's your last. So, I think, what's the problem with taking some time to enjoy yourself." "A lesson of yours?" "Take it for what you want it to be." Nuly hummed a confirmation while she worked on the fur in the middle of her back, Aduli leaning forward so she had enough room to work. "What kind of males do you prefer?" Nuly considered the content of her answer. "Males my size. Strong, long legs with large enough arms. I like them to have blue fur, same for the eyes." "And what about their...lower appendage?" Nuly felt a light twitch in her fingers, heat rising in her gut, but she should have known the discussion would eventually led to that subject. "I like for a male to have...size, but he must know how to use it," Nuly answered humorously, which made Aduli push out a shrill laugh. "Exactly what I was going to say! For me, I could work with anything. It's all about how they handle their spear, I like to say." Nuly couldn't help but laugh at the metaphor she provided. "Apart from that, a male also must know how to please me. Like, how they use their tongue." Nuly unseeingly nodded. They had the time to go over most of their bodies, from the fur on their bellies to the top of their muzzles. Aduli seemed to be agitated even more than usual today, overly distracted. Nuly was careful to tread softly as they sparred that day. "Take your time," Aduli advised. "Let the enemy make their own mistakes. Patience than power. That is what we say. Shigus always remember patience before power." They were circling each other again, readying themselves for another bout. "Why do you still say we?" Nuly asked her, partially to distract herself from her fatigue. "I mean, do you still believe to be in Clan Shigu?" Aduli stopped, frozen when she heard those words, pupils becoming sharp with what could be called bafflement. Nuly knew then she had said something possibly wrong. "I still say we because that's all I'll ever be," Aduli stated harshly, her tone aggressive. "I'm sor-" "I still say that because I can't ever change it!" Nuly yielded her stance, putting down her arms even though Aduli didn't. "I can't ever change that because they'll never accept me as anything else!" Aduli threw a left hook, but missed as Nuly dodged, who was still moving back from her. She was overtly anger, her voice straining from the fact. "I'll always be Shigu! I'll always be a soulless monster that they can't stand!" She kicked at Nuly, hard enough to break bone. "Aduli, I'm sorry that I said-" "They'll always be talking behind my back! They'll always spit at me in public, or their child will always run from me in fear because they say that I will eat them!" She screamed as she punched at Nuly again. Nuly didn't try to speak, she just wanted to survive Aduli's assault. "And when this is all over, they'll just toss me out on my ass! I'll be nothing to them now, just an useless, broken soldier!" A fury of blows and kicks came Nuly's way, but all were just hitting empty air. In the throws of her anger, Aduli tripped onto the carpet. She quickly turned back at Nuly, ready for an attack, but she didn't. Nuly just stood there as Aduli collapsed, her eyes overflowing with tears. With her knees and elbows on their carpet, she lowered her head. "I can't ever go back," she whimpered, shaking her head slowly. "I can't ever go back. I'm just...I just miss them all so much." Her nose buried into the fabric of the carpet as her tears wetted the fur on her face. Nuly then came to her, kneeling down to put on a hand on her head, unsure if she should be comforting her at all. Aduli lifted up and buried her head into Nuly's chest, her arms pressing her ever closer. Aduli cried, her tears mixing into Nuly's fur, her voice crackling with anguish. "I want to go home," she pressed out, "I want to go home, away from here. I want to see the green trees and grass and snow again. I don't want to be here anymore. I don't." Palso, the guard Aduli and Nuly had become accustomed to seeing week after week, came over to the two females. "I think we need to get her to her room," Nuly said to him. She then looked down at Aduli, her hand brushing the top of her muzzle, softly touching her ears. "Not a good day." Nuly and Palso helped Aduli up and retracted back to her room, it's space completely without light as they opened the door. Nuly relinquished Palso as she helped settle Aduli on her bed. Aduli still held her close, her hands gripping her forearms. "Aduli, I'm sorry that I said that. I shouldn't have asked." Aduli shook her head without looking at her. "No, not your fault," she responded, her voice still heavy with pain. "Can you stay here with me tonight?" she asked. "I don't think I can. I have to do my morning run with my squad." "Oh, well, until I fall asleep then? I don't want to be alone tonight." Aduli's sorrow was so very visible to Nuly as she looked at her. "Alright. I'll stay with you until you're asleep." Aduli arms then strongly embraced Nuly. "Thank you, Sao," Nuly heard Aduli say. Nuly let Aduli enclose her arms around her as they laid together with Aduli's head under her's. Aduli's warm breathes rustled the fur between Nuly's breast and on her stomach. At first, she was uncomfortable, but as the night grew, the warmth of Aduli's body made her strangely tranquil. She spoke her name, and when she didn't respond back, Nuly carefully unfolded Aduli's arms and quietly left her to rest. Aduli would apologize the next day, citing her outburst was due to some pent up rage. "It's alright." Nuly said to her. "No harm done. Did you sleep well?" "Indeed. Thank you again for staying with me." Aduli smiled, an expression that Nuly saw that was without hidden detail or mystery, an expression that was true to heart. Nuly gave her the same. Weeks would pass again, training would resume, Nuly refining her skills and knowledge with each day. General Suklin would call her into her office, and present her with a document that even she was not allowed to view. It's content were not to be discussed with anyone, only to be memorized. Within this document was Nuly's new past, present, and, most of all, her new alias: Luka Valias. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Old Age Canon